Scooby-Doo! The Five and the Thorn of Balor
by MrInigo1995-TeamJacobInigo
Summary: When the gang are on a vacation in the Netherlands, Daphne fits a necklace. They dissapear and find themselves in another time. Who's Balor? Who's Ward? And who are the Five? I hope that the story is better than the summary. I don't own Scooby-Doo.
1. Zapping Away And Gone To Stay

**Scooby-Doo and The torn of Balor**

It's very quiet in this forest. You only hear the birds singing. Suddenly, a boy runs trough the forest. Three guys on a horse are right behind him.

The boy runs and runs, but he hasn't got a chance. He comes in an open spot and hides something. It looks like a necklace. 'Help me, Balor. You're the god of the forest. Please! Help me!' says the boy. It's to late, because the knights capture him. 'Nobody comes to help you, Ward. Why don't you understand that,' says one, probably the leader, of the knights. He has an eye patch on his left eye. His hair is black like his mustache and beard. He has a long red cape around his neck. His dark brown boots are large and stops at his knees. Ward gets picked up by the other two. Something is watching from out the woods. A growl is coming out of his throat. When the three knights are gone, the necklace begins to light up. It has a golden light.

Now were back in 2010. The gang are in a museum in the Netherlands. Daphne looks at a stone and touch it.

A whole wave flushes on her and the others.

When they open their eyes are they still standing in the museum.

Their clothes are the same.

It's just that Velma wear hand gloves, Daphne has sunglasses on her nose, on the head of Fred is a headphone, Shaggy has a bottle of deodorant in his pocket and Scooby has a bag with hot peppers in it.

'Is their an paper so we can do something?' asks Velma. 'Yes,' answers the man at the bar. 'You can look up the answers to these questions.'

The gang gets four papers and go each their separate ways.

Only Shaggy and Scooby are together.

Daphne stands in front of a glass room. Dolls, necklaces and other stuff are laying there.

She finds a very rare necklace.

It's the necklace from Ward!

'What is shown in the glass room?' read Daphne.

'And there's not a sign. Why is this called a museum when there are no signs. Velma?'

She passes a giant poster with the words: "Balor and the times of the dark druids."

In another room is Velma looking at vases.

She's bumping onto Shaggy who gives a smile.

She grins back. She's so in love with him.

Shaggy walks to the other room.

She hears a growl and looks up at a statue of a beast.

It has two horns and is hairy until his feet.

She walks away and hears another growl.

She's getting scared now and runs out of the room.

'Rey, Shaggy,' says Scooby.

Suddenly, the alarm gets off.

Shaggy and Scooby run towards the exit, but are holding back by Fred and Velma.

They pull them to Daphne who has the necklace in her hands.

That's why the alarm is on.

'Why does it lay here when you can't fit it,' yells Daphne to the guard.

She tries it on and looks in a mirror.

'It's not something for me,' says she and want to get the necklace off.

But it's stuck. The necklace is stuck around her neck.

'Help me,' asks Daphne. Shaggy and Scooby begin to pull.

It's still not working so Fred and Velma are helping to.

When those last hands touches the necklace, that last one lights up and the five are disappearing.

'Help us,' screams the gang, but all the guard can say is: 'It's the Five! It's the Five!'

A last scream, a pouf and their gone.


	2. Lost ScoobyDooand Daphne too

_**You can give reviews if you want. Give also critical ones so I can improve it.**_

Daphne is the first who hits the ground. The rest follows. She looses her sunglasses. Flashlights are spinning for her eyes.

'Turn that flashlight off! It's hurting my eyes!' yells Daphne.

'What do you mean?' asks Velma. Her glasses is on the ground to.

'Don't you see the lights? There so bright!' says Daphne.

Velma's hands are searching for her glasses. Daphne also, but they find the other their glasses.

They switch them.

'Well, were are we?' asks Fred. He pulls his headphone off his head.

He hears millions off voices and his head is now a chaos.

He puts the headphone back on and the voices are gone.

'Wow! I keep that in mind,' says Fred.

'Ow, that stupid thing. Let go! Let go! Let go!' screams Daphne.

The necklace falls on the ground and Daphne picks it back up: 'A necklace? A necklace? More a stranglace!'

'Uh, guys?' asks Velma. 'Where are we?'

Everybody looks around.

'Ri ron't know,' says Scooby.

'But did you hear what the guard said? Were the euh...Five!' says Shaggy very glad.

'Phu, the Five,' says Daphne. 'I think that this is a trick from that museum. I want to get home! Now! When I'm home, my dad will close that museum.'

She putt her hands next to her mouth and screams: 'This is not funny. We want to get back! It stinks! This hole act stinks!'

Daphne walks away from the others. She passes some trees and plants. Some beautiful flowers are standing in the sunlight.

'Scooby? Do you wanna get Daphne,' asks Shaggy.

'Res, Raggy,' answers Scooby and he runs after Daphne who is out of sight.

'Help!'

The other three turn around.

'Help me!'

It's a guy with brown hair. He wears ugly clothes. He looks like a poor boy. Yes, it's a boy.

It's actually Ward.

Shaggy, Velma and Fred hide in the bushes.

They see an open field and a well right in the middle of it.

'Let me go!' yells the boy.

Three men are placing him on the bench of the well.

'Oh, great gods! Take this sacrifice!' yells the knight with the eye patch.

'But...that's Balor,' whispers Shaggy.

The other two look at him and don't understand it. Either can I.

'I saw a dummy of him in the museum,' explains Shaggy. 'But, man! He looks scary in real.'

'Take this boy to your heaven,' yells Balor again. He points with a branch to the sky.

He steps towards Ward: 'See you later, Ward.' He whisper this so the other knights won't hear it.

In the mean time are Scooby and Daphne still in the forest.

'Rhat if we really are re rive?' asks Scooby.

'I don't care,' answers Daphne annoyed. 'Even if we were with ten...this joke has taking long enough.'

'Raybe we are rust rin a program,' says Scooby.

'Maybe you're right. I wonder where the camera's are?' says Daphne and steps forward.

'Where are we by the way?' does she asks.

Scooby and Daphne look around and know that there lost.

The others are still hiding and see that the knights walk away.

Fred runs to the well and looks down.

He only sees black.

Shaggy and Velma also run to the well and investigate all the thing.

At least Velma does.

Shaggy just walks around and whistles.

He sets him on a the bench of the well.

'I hope that that the sky isn't going to fall down,' says Shaggy when he looks up and sees the dark air.

Suddenly the bricks from the bench are falling in the well.

Shaggy gets pulled away.

Velma takes his hand, but falls down to.

Fred gets Velma's ankle but he falls also down.


	3. Prediction and I'm now on FanFiction!

Daphne is looking for coverage on her mobile phone.

'Still no coverage. This joke has taking long enough.'

Suddenly she sees smoke above their heads, the top of the trees.

'Me must go to their,' says Daphne. 'Do you follow, Scooby?'

'Res, Raphne.'

Both of them walk in the direction of the smoke.

Shaggy opens his eyes and sees Velma and Fred.

Shaggy smells something. His eyes fall down again.

'Wait! You can't wake him with deodorant.'

'If we are the Five and we've got those special things, than we'll have to see what this does with him. Alright, Velma?'

Velma nods her head. Fred sprays the deodorant.

Shaggy wakes up immediately. He looks around.

'Like, were are we?'

'You're in a cave,' says a voice.

Shaggy, Velma and Fred jump from scariness.

An old man with a long beard and long white cape walks out of the dark. He has a chain around his right ankle.

'Sorry that I scared you, but I'm Merlin.'

'Wait!' says Velma. 'You're Merlin...the Merlin from King Arthur.'

'I knew that there was to be an king. I knew someone would save us.'

'Save who? From what?' asks Fred.

'From the dark druid Balor.'

Merlin raises his hand towards Ward: 'Welcome...king.'

The trio turns their heads towards Ward. With unbelievable eyes are they watching at Ward.

Daphne and Scooby find the place where the smoke is coming from. They see the knights and Balor. Except, there are now five knights and Balor. They're standing next to a castle.

'Look, that are the guys from the museum,' says Daphne. 'I'll say what I have to say!'

She walks over to the knights who are looking at her.

'Gentlemen, I hope that the show has taking long enough because I want to get back to my home!'

The knights look at each other... and capture Daphne and Scooby.

'Who are you?' asks Balor.

'Well,' says Daphne while Scooby is shaking like reed. 'We are, apparently, the Five.'

Balor his eyes are wide open now. His bottom lip is shaking. He turns around and mumbles something like: 'Oh no! The prediction came true. That stupid Merlin. If I get down to the basement.'

He turns around with an questioning look. Finally, he asks: 'Where are the other three?'

'Rhey stayed at the rorest,' says Scooby-Doo.

'But with your camera's, you'll find them instantly,' says Daphne.

But finally she gets it. They are in another time.

'Oh no! Which year are we? I forgot it,' says Daphne.

One of the knights says: 'It's 901.'

With an astonishing look are Daphne and Scooby lead into the castle.

A beast with horns walks out of the forest. He hears the screaming from Daphne and Scooby-Doo. He growls and the ground underneath him is shaking.

In the mean time is Merlin explaining the prediction to the others and Ward:

'It are dark times now. But a legend said that a rightful king shall come to take his place on the throne and trow Balor into prison. But the king can't do it on his on. Five strangers shall help him. But now one knows when or who.'

'I don't think that we are the Five,' says Fred.

'Oh, but you are.'

'And how do you know?' asks Velma.

'Well, I wonder why you wear gloves.'

Velma look at her red gloves. 'How did they get their? I didn't wear them when we stepped into the museum.'

'It's because you've got the powers from a stone. Like the rightful king shall take his place when he pulls the sword out of a stone.'

Velma takes her gloves off.

'I shouldn't do that if I were you.'

'Why wouldn't I do it?'

'Well, touch me, for example.'

Velma takes his hand. Immediately when she touches, her body is going warm. Very warm. To warm. She pulls her hand back and putt her gloves back on.

'You've got the sense of Touch.'

Merlin pulls the headphone from Fred's head.

Fred's head is full with many sounds. It's a complete chaos.

He pulls the headphone out of Merlin's hands and put it on his head.

'You have the sense of Hearing.'

Shaggy's watch gets off.

'Like, what now?'

'You've gotta spray with that deodorant.'

Shaggy's nose is getting many smells, but not so very good ones. He gets dizzy and sprays the deodorant all around his body. It's better now.

'The sense of Smell is from you.'


	4. Hallelujah! He has seen the king

'Ward!' yells a voice.

The three look straight at a stone stairs.

'Quick, hide under the leafs,' says Merlin.

'Ward! Why are the five here?' yells Balor who's just coming in.

'I've captured two of them. Now the other three so I'll ask you friendly: were are the others?'

'But he's just a kid,' says Merlin.

'You hold it there, Merlin. You call yourself a warlock. Pffff! Please! Even my grandmother is a better warlock than you.'

'You'll never going to be a king, Ward! Not even with the help of your little friends!'

Balor walks to the mountain of leafs. He sits on it and the others get up. Balor falls down on the ground and curses.

He looks at Velma, Fred and Shaggy. 'So! That girl was right! The Five are here, but not for long.' He walks towards them and Shaggy gets his deodorant. He sprays right in the eyes of the dark druid.

Balor falls on the ground again and Fred runs towards the door: 'Come on, everyone!' Then he runs outside.

Shaggy runs to the door together with Ward and Velma, but Merlin holds Velma their: 'Velma! Remember: Eyes, Ears, Nose and Mouth make together with the Hand a covenant.'

'Velma! Come on!' yells Shaggy.

'Remember, Velma: Eyes, Ears, Nose and Mouth together with the Hand a covenant.' While he says "hand" he squeezes in the hand of Velma. She looks at her gloves. She wants to say something, but is pulled out of the prison by Shaggy.

In the mean time are Daphne and Scooby looking for an output. But all the doors are locked.

Daphne pulls and pulls, but the brown door doesn't open a bit.

'Well! At least the decor is very good.'

'Rook out, Raphne. I'll get that for you.'

He turns around and runs away.

'Since when are you so brave, Scooby-Doo?'

'Ri don't know.'

Than Scooby runs and bumps onto the door.

'RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

'I see that it's a real door,' says Daphne and she walks towards a gray stone.

'What's this?'

Suddenly she hears a door and the two of the gang hide under a blanket.

'Where are those other two?' yells someone. Scooby tries to look but he can only see black hair. And an eye patch.

Balor! Of course!

'Is then all of this real?' whispers Daphne. Scoob gives her a I-already-knew-that-look.

They slowly walk over to the door.

In a couple of seconds are they outside and are they breathing in fresh air.

'What now?' asks Fred. He's together with the others still in the fortress. Or castle. What is it actually?

'The stone of Merlixius!' says Ward full of astonishment.

'What's that?' asks Velma.

'That is the stone that you need to accomplish your assignment.'

'Which assignment?' asks Shaggy. 'The only assignment that I've seen today, is that one from the museum.'

'No, you need to help the rightful king. That says the legend.'

'But how do you know that we're the right one?'

'Well, Merlin said that we were,' says Velma. 'So where is that stone of Merlixius?'

'I don't know,' answers Ward. 'The only thing I know, is that it exists and that it appears only when it wants to.'

'Well, let's find it than,' encourages Fred the others.

They search and search, but than...

'Shit! Balor!' says Shaggy and they all hide.

'I want two guards at each port! I don't want anyone in OR out! Do you understand that? Now go!'

Balor is standing right in front of them. Velma looks at her pocket and sees the necklace. 'Hey! That's mine,' says Ward. The others turn their head and give a mad look at him: Balor is coming back.

Velma accidentally drops the necklace and Balor sees it.

They all hope that he's not seeing them.


	5. Hot as Ice

'Sir! The other two are gone to.'

'What? Search for them! Now! And guard the boardroom very good! Do you understand that then?'

When the guard and Balor are gone, Ward gets up and take his...

'Torque?' asks Velma.

'Yes, it's a necklace. Everyone has it. Each Torque has an special thing. Something that types the owner.'

The four come out of their hiding place. Fred runs to the stairs and, when he gets above, he opens a door.

'Where are we going?' asks Velma.

'To the boardroom,' answers Fred.

'And why is that?' asks Velma.

'Because it must be guard good, so there is something very special in that room like...

'the stone of Merlixius!' finishes Ward Shaggy's sentence.

Velma looks with an astonishing look at her love: 'Since when are you so clever?'

'Like, I don't know.'

They run outdoors and they hale in.

In the mean time is Balor reading a book.

'Ah!' He reads the text: '_Eyes, Ears, Nose and Mouth make with the Hand a covenant. The strong ones can only be taking down if they are separated._'

With a smile on his face, he looks up: 'Of course. I just have to take them down one by one.'

He closes the book with a slam and walks out of the room.

In the mean time are Shaggy, Velma, Fred and Ward looking for the boardroom.

They hear something and then...

Fred turns around and his headphone falls off. A wave of sounds made the headphone fly away. He screams from the pain in his ears. He hears everything: the guard who's sleeping (a mile away), a girl who's screaming (two miles away) and a horse who's gazing (ten miles away). His head is a real chaos now.

The others turn around and want to help him, but then they see him:

Balor!

He captures Fred and his guards run after the others.

'Run and keep running! Don't worry about me!' screams Fred. And the others obey.

Daphne and Scooby are still looking for the others. The two are determined that they really are in another time. They find themselves in a garden.

It's not very beautiful. On the contrary: it's all gone. The trees are dead and so are the once beautiful flowers. But in the middle of the garden stands a pot. Scooby-Doo sniffs in the air and...

'Food! Yummy!' He runs to the pot and starts eating.

'Scooby! We don't have time for eating! We must find the others!'

But Scooby eats from the pot and...

'Rug! That's dirty!' He than sees the bag of hot peppers. He trows them into the pot and he tastes it now.

'That's really g...'

'Do you find it good, Scooby-Doo?' asks a mean voice.

The two turn around and they see a black man on a tower: Balor!

'I hope that it's good, 'cause you must eat it again and again!'

'Huh?' asks Daphne.

'Their is a spell on that pot. That mutt must eat it unless he wants you to die!'

Suddenly, Daphne can't breath.

'Raphne? What's wrong?' asks Scooby.

Daphne points to the pot and Scooby understands it: he must eat. Either that or seeing Daphne dying.

Fred is trowing into the prison. His hands are on his ears. He looks up and sees the wise old man Merlin.

'Do something,' Fred whispers. 'They have my headphone.'

Merlin goes to the two guards and says: 'That headphone is a magical helmet. If you put it on your head, you're strong and you can't be taken down.'

One of the guards smiles and trows his other helmet away. He puts the headphone on his head.

The other guard gets a stick and slams on his head. The guard with the headphone sees stars. The headphone flies off his head and lands right in front of Fred. In a second the guard sees nothing. Knock out!

'One down, another to go,' whispers Merlin. 'Hurry, Fred. They need you up their.'

Fred runs towards the door, but the guard blocks the way. Fred can dodge his attack and Merlin captures the guard with his own chain.

'No parties anymore, no manicure anymore, no pedicure anymore, no friends anymore,...'

'Raphne, stop the dramatic act,' says Scooby. With those words he trows the hole pot into his bag: 'Rets go!'

'That's very clever of you, Scooby-Doo!' says Daphne. She's really happy now.

'Oh no. There are guards everywhere,' says Ward when he sees another dead garden.

They hide and the guards are passing them in a minute. They stand up and run to the other side.

'There is the boardroom,' says Ward when he sees a black door.

Velma and Ward walk over to the massive door. Shaggy want to do that to, but he smells something. He turns around and sees a rose. A red rose! He walks over and sniffs it. Then he falls on the ground.

Velma turns around to and wants to run to Shaggy, but Ward stops her: 'We must go in the boardroom. Velma struggles to get out of his grip, but he's actually strong. 'And I find you very beautiful, Velma.'

Velma is looking with a look...indescribable. Then she feels his lips on hers.

'Since when do guys love me so much?' think Velma. His lips force hers to open. His tongue is robbing hers. When he pulls back, she looks at him: 'Ward, you're a great kisser, but I love Shaggy. Not you...Sorry.'

'It's oké, Velma. I already knew that, but I just wanted to see that you maybe choose me above him.'

'No, I'm so sorry. You just have to find another queen.'

Velma runs to Shaggy and...

'Come on, Shaggy! You must get up. Wake up, Shaggy!'

She wants to wake him with a the warmth of her so she lays her gloves on the ground. But she doesn't see the black man that walks from out of the shadow.

Fred opens a door and stands on a tower. He looks down and sees Balor who's walking towards Velma.

'Velma! Look out! Behind you!'

Velma turns around.

Fred feels hands on his shoulders. He jumps from terror and turns around: 'Daphne! Scooby! Thank god!'

Fred wants to run down to help Velma but Daphne just won't let her go: 'That Balor is dangerous. He's mad about something. We must help someone. I've heard him saying that.'

Velma stands right in front of Balor. He swings his wooden stick, but Velma stops it. She touches his hands. Her hands are getting cold and they turn to blue. Ice appear on her hands and it goes further towards her head and body.

'Do you feel the cold, little girl,' says Balor. 'You're such a predictable girl.'

He laughs when he sees that the ice is getting her head and body. In a second is her body and her clothes ice.

Ward saw it all and runs into the boardroom, followed by Balor.


	6. Start All Over

Fred, Daphne and Scooby run down to the garden and Velma still stands on the same place. Everything of her is frozen.

Fred is looking at Shaggy: 'What can we do about this?'

'I know,' says Scooby and he gets a little bit of his food, it's probably beans in a brown sauce, under the nose of Shaggy.

Shaggy his nose moves a little and he gets up and trow the stuff above his lips away. He sees the frozen Velma and get one of her hands: 'Come on, Velma. We are the Five. So we can't be with four.'

'Reuhm, Raphne?' asks Scooby-Doo.

'Yes, what is it?'

'The bag is empty.'

Daphne is shocked and she put her hands on her throat; waiting to choke.

But she feels nothing. Apparently, the magic is over.

'Yes!' scream Daphne and Scooby together.

They all get around Velma and hug her. 'Come on, Velma. We can't do this with four,' says the other four like a choir.

'Eyes, ears, nose and mouth make together with the Hand a covenant,' says someone. That someone is Velma. Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred and Daphne hug her again and all the ice on Velma melts away.

They run to the boardroom and see that Ward is fighting with Balor. A stone stands right in the middle of the room. Velma gives a look at it. She sees some carvings in the stone. The others are looking for the stone of Merlixius. Then Velma sees it: an ear. She looks further and sees a mouth. On top of the stone is carved eye and on the other side of the stone is a nose. A slot is right in front of her hand. Next to the slot is a hand carved in the gray stone.

'Everybody get around!'

The others run to Velma.

'Now...Shaggy, put your hand in the slot under the nose.'

Shaggy obeys and Velma goes on: 'Daphne! Put your hand in the slot above the eye.'

Also Daphne obeys and Velma goes further: 'Fred, you put your hand in the slot next to the ear.'

And after Fred obeys, also Scooby gets an assignment: 'Scooby-Doo, put your paw in the slot next to the mouth.'

And, last but not least, also Velma put her hand in a slot right above the hand.

Nothing is happening. Then she sees another carving in the stone.

'Ward! Didn't you said that everyone has an one torque?'

'Yes!'

'Well than. Take your torque of and lay it in that carving.'

Ward obeys to and he lays his torque in the carving.

A light comes out of the stone and another stone flies above them.

'It's the stone of Merlixius!' yells Ward. He immediately dodge an attack of Balor.

The black man hits the stone of Merlixius with his hand. A growl comes trough the castle/fortress. A beast appears in front of Balor. He has horns and he's all hairy. It's like the beast in the museum. But it is the beast from the museum. Smoke comes out of Balors ears. His hair is getting gray and so is his mustache and beard.

After a second is he gone. Gone with the smoke.

The beast disappears.

'So I'm really the king!' says Ward full of excitement.

The gang take each others hands and scream: 'Long live king Ward!'

Immediately the torque lights up and smoke comes around Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Fred and Daphne.

'Well, I guess that we're good to go,' says Fred.

'I will always remember you, Velma!' yells Ward.

'Hej! What about me?' asks Shaggy.

The other five burst out laughing. But than they disappear.

Daphne opens her eyes and looks at the glass room.

'Ah! That's the torque of Ward,' says she and she writes it on the paper.

'Wait a minute? How do I know that?'

She looks with scary eyes at the torque and: 'Well, who cares.'

She screams: 'Scooby-Doo, Where are you? Velma? Fred? Shaggy?'

She walks out of the room and passes a poster which says: _King Ward and the time of the lightning._


End file.
